1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power conversion system that includes a primary conversion circuit and a secondary conversion circuit magnetically coupled to the primary conversion circuit via a transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A) is known as a related art document regarding an electric power conversion system that includes a primary conversion circuit and a secondary conversion circuit magnetically coupled to the primary conversion circuit via a transformer. In JP 2011-193713 A, a step-up/step-down operation is performed between two input/output ports of the secondary conversion circuit at the same time as a step-up/step-down operation is performed between two input/output ports of the primary conversion circuit.
With the circuit configuration design of JP 2011-193713 A, however, the primary conversion circuit and the secondary conversion circuit must have identical step-up/step-down ratios.